


Semi-Private Thoughts

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [62]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: The episode Attached, with Deanna in the place of Picard.





	Semi-Private Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dameednaeverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameednaeverage/gifts).



“Beverly!” Deanna’s exclamation comes out completely scandalized, as she skids down the dusty hill and hops to a stop, turning quickly with her hands on her hips.

“I’m sorry!” Beverly replies, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment as she follows the younger woman, also stopping once they reached flat ground. “I’m used to my own private thoughts remaining in my own private head.”

Deanna eyes her for a moment, then ‘humphs’ and turns away, suppressing a smile.

Beverly picks up on her amusement anyway and grins. “So I’m forgiven, then?” she asks, stepping up to Deanna’s side and nudging her with a shoulder.

“I suppose,” Deanna agrees, feigning reluctance.

They continue on in silence until, a few minutes later, it's Beverly’s turn to gasp in surprise. “Deanna!”

“What?” Deanna asks, laughing. “You can admire my backside, but I can’t appreciate your breasts?”


End file.
